The Game changer
by booknerd25
Summary: Fury recruits on of Banner's ex-students not realizing just how much she will change the team. Steve/OC and will eventually be a slight crossover with X-men, rating may change


Tony and I were working on a new version of arrows for Hawk-eye when Fury came in, a scowl on his face. Come to think of it, I don't believe that I have ever seen him smile or show any form of emotion. "Dr. Banner, do you still have connections with Miss. Reid?" "Actually it's Dr. Reid now." Judging by his expression, Director Fury did not like to be corrected. "Yes I suppose that's true, either way do you still have connections with her?" "Yes, why are you interested in her?" I was concerned. Why on earth would S.H.E.I.L.D. need to be in contact with someone who had a doctorate in history?

"That will be explained later. Call her and tell her that she needs to join us and that we'll send an agent to pick her up." And with that he turned on his heel and quickly left. I exchanged a glance with Tony. "Want me to get Jarvis to hack his files?" "Would it be too much to ask?" "Not at all, I love hacking into the man with a thousand secrets files."

The lab was filled with silence for a while longer. "So how do you know this Dr. Reid?" "She's an ex-student of mine, a brilliant girl with a mind that simply can't be duplicated. She's practically a genius. She's only 23 right now and I heard that she's working on her second doctorate." "What does she study?" "Her PhD is in History and she also has a master's in Biology." "How young was she when she entered University?" "Sixteen I think, I don't know much of her past, I met her when she was in her third year. She's one of the tops in her field, but I still don't know what Fury wants with her." "We'll find out soon enough." Tony said, holding up his phone.

I picked up my own and scrolled through the contacts, looking for her number. I was slightly nervous. Although she was a professional and intelligent girl, she had a powerful temper and a way with words. She could make you feel lower than the ground after only five minutes of talking to you. I had heard of men leaving her new office crying because of what she had said to them.

I found her number and hit the call button, forcing myself to phone her. "_Dr. Reid speaking_." Her voice was detached and clinical, so at least she wasn't in a bad mood. "Reid, It's Bruce." "_Bruce! Hi, oh man it's been a while. How are you? Has anyone taken a swing at Stark yet?_" We had kept in contact through e-mail over the years. (It was less dangerous than trying to call her.) So she knew that I had joined the Avengers long before the world media did. In fact, she had encouraged me to stay after we had defeated Loki.

"I'm doing well, and no, Tony is still intact." The man in question raised an eyebrow upon hearing his name. "Listen, I called you for reasons besides catch –up." "_Is this about Fury_?" "How did you know?" "_S.H.E.I.L.D. has been sending me letters and e-mails for weeks now demanding that I join them, and well you know as well as I do that I don't take people ordering me around very wel_l." I chuckled, that had to have been the biggest understatement of the year.

"_Do you know why he wants me so badly_?" "No, he just wants you to join up with us. He came into my office and demanded that I get a hold of you." She sighed and I could picture her pinching her nose as she always did during times of stress. "_Well, what do you think? Should I go with you guys_?" "I think that you should Nick Fury doesn't do anything without a good reason so there has to be something that he believes only you could handle."

"_Well okay, I'll come out. But you tell Nick Fury this. Under no condition will I work for S.H.E.I.L.D. and I will not obey any order from him_." Her tone became serious and stubborn. I smiled. "I'll tell him the news." I heard what sounded a lot like an explosion and Reid cursing under her breath. "_Okay Bruce I gotta go, I'll see you later_." She hung up after that.

"Well is this chick joining us?" "Yeah she is. I have the feeling that Fury isn't going to like her."

**Hello dear readers. I recently saw the Avengers and come on; no one could say that it wasn't an epic movie. For this story, I will be doing the chapters in different points of view, and as you could tell, this one was Bruce's. Please read and review and I hope that you enjoy it!**


End file.
